Dark in the Light: Wake of the Titan : Being Redone
by Enduring Light
Summary: Book 2: Wake of the Titan. The world and Tahni struggle to accept each other as an ancient threat is reborn. Nations will fall as the world is introduced to a horrific new foe.
1. Hidden Memories

Time to give this a FOURTH try...

* * *

Tahni slowly woke up. He sat up and was horrified to discover that he was on Korra's ship. At first, he was full of panic, but slowly began to remember why he was there. He wasn't running from Korra anymore. Tahni gave a deep sigh of relief. He folded the blue and maroon bed sheets off of his body and moved to the edge of the bed. It was the nicest bed he had ever slept in. The room was the same as most of the ship. The walls were a mix of metal, extremely hard plastic and eccentric wood paneling. Navy blue, maroon and dark beige seemed to be the dominant color scheme of the vessel.

Tahni placed his bare feet upon the wooden floor. He had little difficulty balancing himself as he rose on his feet into the standing position-he had gotten used to the awkward motions of the sea for the most part, and to make it even easier, now that the moon had receded so did the intensity of the waves.

Tahni was robed in a blue tunic, with grey pants. Tahni looked down at the floor by the edge of his bed, where he had left his footwear. He was forced to change into different clothes the night prior, as everyone was annoyed by the apparently "toxic" smell of his apparel. To be honest, Tahni was actually eager to get into a fresh set of clothes. The only thing that he couldn't trade out was his pair of boots, socks and archery gloves. He always kept something around his wrists, as it was natural to him. Tahni crouched down to retrieve out the rolled up pair of socks that he had placed inside his boots. First, he put them on, then his boots. Tahni walked to the door on the other side of the room. He flipped open the door and found that the sun was still rising over the distant horizon. The sun was bright, and the air was neither too cold nor too hot.

His room was at the aft of the ship, alongside the command cabin and other rooms that were above deck. Tahni turned right after he walked through the door and walked along the port side to the main deck, which was in the bow, or back, of the ship. Once he got there, he saw that Korra was training. She wore clothing similar to that of which she had been wearing the last time Tahni saw her-mostly watertribe apparel, but with shorter sleeves and less heavy fabric. She was airbending at a target that was situated on the other side of the deck. Korra stopped airbending the second Tahni could be seen in the corner of her eye. She looked over to him, breathing heavily after her prolonged airbending.

"So, Tenzin and I were talking last night over radio, and we figured it would be best to see how well you're doing with water. Then, we could move on to earth, fire and air."

Tahni raised his eyebrows.

"I've been training with water since I was four years old, Korra. I think I've all but mastered it."

Korra shrugged.

"Alright then. We should start with a sparring match to see if you're right." Korra declared.

Tahni took a fighting stance while Korra did the same. Suddenly, Korra rose from her stance.

"Let's agree beforehand to not use bloodbending from now on. It's actually... illegal," Korra insisted.

"Even to bloodbend on yourself?" Tahni asked, curious.

Korra looked into the distance while she thought.

"You're the first person I've ever heard of bloodbending themself, so I'm actually unsure. Better not do it, just to be safe," she replied.

Tahni gave a shrug, showing that he was alright with the terms. He was actually glad not to have to bloodbend. The two took a sparring stance.

"Begin," Korra declared.

Tahni reached for the water over the side of the ship with waterbending, and pulled a tendril of it up. To his surprise, it was hard to control.

Korra yanked the tendril of water out of Tahni's control, and swirled it around herself once before sending it at Tahni with a normal amount of intensity. Tahni put out the palm of his right hand, and tried to diffuse the water upon impact. He failed and the water crashed right into him. He fell onto his back from the force.

"Just as I figured. You're used to a supermoon powering you," Korra stated.

Tahni looked up at her as he laid on the wet planks.

"What? That can't be it," Tahni denied. "I've been training for thirteen years."

"And the supermoon has been getting more intense for ten of those years, and now that the moon is back to normal you're unable to compensate."

"Then why are you so good at this?" Tahni countered.

Korra smirked, and replied, "I've been training for thirty one years, Tahni. I mastered it before we even knew the supermoon was coming."

Tahni started to understand what Korra was saying.

"Well then. I guess a majority of my life has been a waste," Tahni sighed.

He slowly rose back onto his feet.

"Not entirely. Tenzin and I think that you know most of it. You just need to get used to not having a supermoon to lean back on. By the looks of your form, you've let go of the basics. Relearn those and you'll probably take off from there," Korra assured him.

Tahni waterbended the water from his clothing, then redid his stance.

Korra got back into her stance as well.

* * *

Korra was the first to make a move. She spun, quickly raising a whip of water from that which was on the wooden deck around her. Korra had the whip's tip follow alongside her as she spun, before contracting it to prepare it for release. When she did so, Tahni grabbed it. He quickly froze the portion of the tendril of water that he held. He sent a wave through the portion that was liquid, all the while contracting it.

Korra, who was unprepared, was taken off balance and flew forward toward Tahni. Tahni rapidly rolled forward, avoiding a collision. He was the first to turn and face their opponent. He waterbended the lash of water so that it released Korra, then spun it around it, it moving like a reversed crescent. His footing was immensely better than it had been prior.

Korra quickly turned around to see that a lance of water was heading straight for her. She buckled her knees and braced for the impact. She stuck her hand forward. When it collided with her hand, she bended it so that it wrapped around her in a belt. She backflipped, bending the ring of water so that it flew at Tahni in the form of three smaller rings. Tahni rolled right, dodging the first two, then rose back to his feet to waterbend the last. He acted with instinct, waterbending the ring of water to fly around him and solidify. The razor-sharp blade of ice missing his torso by a few mere centimeters. The whirling ring of ice flew back at Korra, who saw it just as she landed from her backflip. She bended the ring of ice, ripping it apart into shards. She reliquified them, and whipped them around her torso once before sending them back at Tahni in a highly concentrated blast of water.

Like earlier, Tahni reached out with the palm of his right hand, only this time he succeeded. The water diffused upon impact. It flew around his palm, and then the rest of his body, as if it had hit hydrophobic leather. Korra was stunned for a moment. The rate at which Tahni corrected his technique was far better than what she had been expecting. It was beyond being merely better, it was abnormal.

"You really a handle on this," Korra commented, retracting from her stance.

Tahni left his stance as well, saying, "well, I did train with masters for a long time."

Korra could tell that he had a smug attitude about knowing that he could stand up to her again. That he wasn't as defenseless as Korra had him believe. Slowly, that smug attitude turned to one of worry. His eyes focused on her shoulder.

Korra started to feel a sharp pain on her left shoulder, where he was looking. She looked down to see that it was cut. A shard of ice had cut into her skin so quickly, that only now she began to feel the pain. It wasn't deep. It had barely cut deep enough to draw any blood at all. Only about one drop of blood in total came from the cut.

"I cut you," Tahni began. "I'm sorry-"

"It's nothing," Korra smirked. "It's really nothing. You're fine."

Korra began to use waterbending to heal the small, insignificant cut. Tahni, feel a bit of shame and regret, walked over and proceeded to heal it for her, causing Korra to stop healing.

She got on her right knee, as it would take a moment to get the wound healed. Tahni couldn't heal properly with his archery gloves on, so he removed them, revealing his scarred wrists. He got down on a knee, like Korra, in order to continue healing the wound that he had accidently caused. Korra couldn't care less about the cut on her shoulder, but she was startled by the scars on Tahni's wrists. They were covered in darkened red scars that looked like they had been caused by firebending.

Korra grabbed Tahni's left wrist and looked at it, forcing Tahni's attention.

"Does it hurt-" Tahni began.

Korra questioned, "how did you get these scars?"

Tahni stared at the scars while she did, probably remembering how he was inflicted with them. He quickly yanked it away from Korra's hand. She could see that he was in distress.

"It's none of your concern," Tahni declared, his voice showing worry and shame.

He got back up off his knee. Korra got back up as well, and continued to question him.

"Did they do this to you?"

"Listen, I don't want to discuss this," Tahni replied, exhaling deeply.

"What else did they do to you?"

Tahni's eyes flared.

"I said, I don't want to discuss this," Tahni repeated with a slightly deeper voice.

Korra snapped herself out of her inquisitive state. She knew that she had gone too far and probed into an area of Tahni's life that obviously still disturbed him.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that," Korra stated.

Tahni's eyes relaxed a little. He was visibly calming down.

"We'll continue training once we arrive," Korra decided. "You should get some rest, Tahni."

Tahni nodded and walked away, still slightly bitter over what had just occurred.

* * *

Tenzin sat at a table on Air Temple Island with the president of the United Republic of Nations and the leader of the White Lotus.

"Is it safe to bring him here?" the Grand Lotus asked. "Into a highly populated area? What if he turns hostile, and-"

"I'm certain that Avatar Korra can keep him under control," Tenzin interrupted, "and I doubt that Tahni is hostile towards us, or ever will be. He fought alongside Avatar Korra in the Fire Nation capital. It's likely that if it weren't for him, we would've lost that battle."

"I didn't realize we were on a first name basis with him now. Call him what he is. He's the Dark Avatar. And let us not forget that he only helped in your defence mere days after he bloodbended several among the White Lotus. Even in the Avatar's reports, she said that he bloodbended several of the terrorists in battle," the Grand Lotus retorted.

Tenzin grimaced.

"Gentlemen," the president interjected. "We've dealt with the Dark Avatar before, and that was during Harmonic Convergence. I'm certain Avatar Korra will be able to deal with him if it ever came to that."

"Thank you madam-" Tenzin began to reply, but was interrupted when the president continued.

"However, I agree that his past actions should not be overlooked. For the safety of my fellow citizens, I will not allow him to set foot in the city. He is to be contained on this island at all times. At least until further notice."

Tenzin gave a short nod to display his acceptance to the terms.

"Now that that issue has been addressed. I think we should now discuss what to do now that the Red Lotus has reemerged," the president continued.

"They have been known to operate in the spirit world in the past. We should raise defenses dramatically around the portal. But not inside, we all know how that turned out last time," Tenzin advised.

"Agreed, let's not relive fourteen years ago," the president sighed.

After a moment of silence, Tenzin rose from his chair.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go assist in the preparations for our…" Tenzin looked over to the Grand Lotus, seeing that he was going to be displeased by referring to Tahni by name. "Guest."

The president nodded.

"You are excused. Good luck, Tenzin," the president farewelled.

Tenzin bowed his head when he turned to face the Grand Lotus, bearing him farewell. Tenzin then left the conference room.

Once Tenzin left the room the Grand Lotus was free to speak his fears with the president.

"Madam President, do you think Master Tenzin and Avatar Korra will be able to maintain control of the Dark Avatar? I don't think it's the wisest move to bring him here," the Grand Lotus inquired.

"It's the only move we can make right now. If we lock him up, he'll simply bloodbend his way out. If we let him go free, there's no way of knowing what he would do."

"But Avatar Korra training him?"

"It's best to at least give him the illusion that he is welcomed here. The more comfortable he is with us, the more he'll share about the Red Lotus," the president explained. "From the reports, I am unsure if Korra would be willing to take him down if it was necessary however. That is why I am entrusting you and the rest of the White Lotus to neutralize him if it comes to it."

The Grand Lotus nodded.

"If it comes to it," he repeated, completely willing.


	2. Arrival

**I cut this chapter in half so that I could get it out to you all sooner. I'm extremely sorry for the incredibly long wait. I hope you enjoy the revised second part to the trilogy.**

* * *

The airbenders and air acolytes had hoped that once the moon, and the tides that came with it, receded, that they could return to how things had been before the issue arose. Fully-trained airbenders were still spread out across the world, helping in relief efforts, but those still in training remained. These untrained airbenders couldn't help but notice that Tenzin wasn't helping out with trainings once he had returned. Tenzin was renowned among the trainees for being eager to help guide the next generation of airbenders, so this worried them. Then came the ships bearing the White Lotus sentries. These changes had been occurring over the course of the last five days. Everyday along the way, more changes are introduced, each one seemingly one-upping the ones that came prior. The changes (or at least those that were noticed) were an earthbending training area at the shore, many of the rooms being prepared for permanent stay of the White Lotus and their Grand Lotus, and increased security.

When some of the older acolytes asked Tenzin what was going on, Tenzin told them that they were going to be receiving a 'special guest'. None of them could figure out who this special guest was. It couldn't be the Grand Lotus, a leader of a nation, or the Avatar, because none of the changes were introduced for any of them when they had come to Air Temple Island before. It had to be someone else. Some guessed that it was still the Avatar, with the added security due to the recent attack on the Fire Nation's capital. Still, the question of the new training area at the shore went unanswered. Who was being trained? And who was training them? Some thought it was the Avatar who would be training someone, at least until the new family arrived.

Bolin, Opal, and their little five-year old son Sanbu came with few bags. Opal and Bolin had decided to raise Sanbu according to the humble teachings of the Air Nomads. They had few sets of clothes, and only one pet coming alongside them: Kobo, the descendant of Pabu Jr. The air acolytes had serviced this family before, and were happy to see them. The air acolytes helped prepare dinner (as they always do). The atmosphere was festive, at least until their special guest arrived.

* * *

Tahni stared at large stone and metal walls that surrounded Republic City. On the outside of the walls, docks were in place. The metal docks were attached to the wall via a system of struts and a complex gear system. They looked as if they were able to move up or down, to compensate for the tides. The gate also seemed to be able to adjust. Instead of two receding metal doors, there were twelve sets of doors on top of each other, all of which were being used now that the waters were low once again. The walls were as tall as a skyscraper, and reached all the way around into the surrounding mountains.

Tahni heard footsteps beside his left. He turned to find Asami standing beside him.

"Good evening, Mrs. Sato," Tahni greeted, afraid of being scolded for hurting Korra.

Asami said, "Korra told me what happened-"

"I'm sorry-" Tahni began, but was surprised when Asami continued.

"-so I got you these."

Asami handed Tahni a couple of wristbands. They were covered in blue and grey patterns.

"I figured that the airbenders might not take kindly to you wearing hunting gear there, them being against hunting, and being vegetarians and all," Asami explained. "Korra told me that you were from the south like her, so I figured you could ride these off as cultural."

Tahni was stunned for a moment, but managed to reply, "thank you."

"Don't mention it," Asami said.

The metal gates began to open. What waited behind them rivaled that of the Fire Nation capital. Bright lights of many colours flooded Tahni's eyes. Tahni hadn't been able to see the Spirit Portal from behind the walls, as the cloudy sky prevented it. Spirits flew to and from the green and yellow beacon that rose up into the sky. Tahni's eyes moves to the ruined city around the portal. The abandoned old city was something to behold. The buildings looked like they would collapse into rubble if not for the vines sprawling all around them. Naturally, his eyes then went on to look upon the next brightest thing: the new city. The new city was made of buildings both short and tall, each glistening with golden lights. Automobiles of various shapes and colours roamed the streets, no two seeming the same. People of varying ethnicities and cultures roamed the sides of the streets.

Asami regarded Tahni as he stood there, leaning over the edge and staring at the city with a childlike wonder. No one in that moment would have guessed that this young man was raised by anarchists, had been born with a dark spirit inside him, and was a bloodbender. No, they would only look upon him and see a young man who was seeing the city for the first time.

Tahni looked to where the ship was heading: a small island off the coast of the old city.

"Say hello to your new home: Air Temple Island," Asami stated.

"Home," Tahni whispered to himself, seemingly seeing how the word tasted in his mouth.

* * *

Tenzin waited alongside the Grand Lotus and several White Lotus sentries on the dock of Air Temple Island. He saw Avatar Korra's ship the second it came through the gates of the city. He could spot two figures on the ship's portside. As the ship drew closer, he recognized the figures to be Tahni and Asami Sato. Avatar Korra must have been steering the ship.

As the ship docked, and the boarding ramp lowered, Tenzin could tell that Tahni recognized him. Tenzin could barely pick up on Tahni's anxious fear, as he walked down the ramp behind Asami-Tahni hid his fear well.

"Master Tenzin, it is great to see you again," Asami said joyfully, attempting to bow in the traditional air nomad fashion but slightly failing.

Tenzin bowed in the _correct_ way, to greet her as well before saying, "it is a pleasure to see you again as well, Mrs. Sato."

Tahni stood at Asami's right, noticing how the White Lotus sentries were looking him over. Tenzin could tell that this was going to be an unpleasant evening right there.

"I believe it's time we properly met," Tenzin declared, gaining Tahni's attention. "I'm Master Tenzin, and welcome to Air Temple Island."

"It's better than a prison cell," Tahni replied with a nervous smirk.

Tenzin let out an awkward and obviously forced laugh. It failed to lighten the mood as Tenzin had hoped, and only unnerved everyone further. The evening was going to be unpleasant for sure now.

Korra had arrived and proceeded to depart from the ship via the boarding ramp.

"Hello, Tenzin," Korra stated.

"Hello, Avatar Korra," Tenzin replied, obviously glad she was here.

"Tenzin, stop calling me 'Avatar Korra' all the time," Korra laughed. "I'm pretty sure we're all past addressing each other with titles at this point."

"Yes, you are correct," Tenzin admitted. "We may be beyond that point."

"' _May be_ '?" Korra inquired.

"Fine," Tenzin conceded. "We _are_ beyond that point."

Asami rolled her eyes, smiling, and said, "we should get inside. It looks like it's going to rain soon."

Tenzin nodded and replied, "yes, it does look so. Come, dinner is ready."

* * *

Opal and her family were seated at a table in the main dining area of the air temple. Sanbu was as hungry as ever. He was six years old after all. He finished bowl after bowl of veggies and fruit. Opal wasn't as hungry as her young son. She took small bites, and eyed her surroundings. Her husband, Bolin, ate similarly to Sanbu, but with a tad bit more restraint. He wasn't an air nomad, but he refrained from eating meat all the same. Opal wondered if Bolin still found it awkward or difficult anymore to maintain the new diet. When Sanbu was born, they agreed to raise Sanbu in the air nomad ways. Unfortunately for Bolin, Opal said that he had to serve as an example. Despite Opal walking in on Bolin as he was sneaking a few strips of jerky on one occasion in the diet's first year, Bolin had adjusted well. Time and time again, however, Bolin's mouth did water when he smelled a warm, juicy piece of steak.

The atmosphere of the dining hall was mixed. Some were deeply involved in the celebration of the tides' recession, and some were cautious, perhaps even paranoid about the changes that were occuring on the island. A few stories of relief efforts were told over here. A few rumours were whispered over there. There were many smiles, but laughs were scarce. Most of the scarce joy in the room came from the table next to theirs, where Tenzin's family was sitting. Then the rain began to fall. The downpour seemed to be the moon's last hurrah as it receded. The rain was strong and hard when it started, but was noticeably weakening. It seemed to be a countdown to a new life.

 _What happens now?_ Opal wondered. _We've been fighting the tides for a decade. This is the only life Sanbu knows._

Opal looked over her right side, down at Sanbu. He didn't seem to be bothered by the changes at all. He was used to moving from location to location. How would he react to staying in one location for such a long time?

Opal felt Bolin's arm suddenly move as it rubbed up against her left side. She looked over to him, wondering what the matter was, but Bolin wasn't looking at her. Bolin was looking ahead. Opal followed his gaze and saw that others had arrived. Korra, Asami, Tenzin, and two others had entered the dining area. The few voices that were heard in the dining area fell silent. All eyes, save for Sanbu's, were on the new arrivals.

When Opal saw that they were walking towards their table, she leaned over and whispered to Bolin, "I didn't know they were sitting with us."

Bolin replied, "neither did I."

Opal slowly began to recognize one of the two unknown people as they advanced towards their table. Opal was initially confused because she figured that Tenzin would sit down and eat with his family. Her confusion left her when she recognized one of the two other people walking alongside those she knew. The one she recognized was Tahni, whom Bolin had come to train. She had encountered Tahni only once-in the Fire Nation capital's hospital.

As the new arrivals sat down at the table, Tenzin began to speak.

"Opal, Bolin, it is wonderful to see you two again," Tenzin greeted.

Sanbu's head perked up. He asked, "what about me?"

Tenzin looked down at Sanbu, realizing that he was there as well. Tenzin gave a friendly smile and said, "forgive me. It is wonderful to see _you too_ , Sanbu."

Sanbu gave Tenzin a great, big smile, and replied, "you are forgiven."

He then got back to devouring the contents of his bowl. Opal was grateful that at least _Sanbu_ wasn't feeling awkward about the situation. Tenzin returned his gaze to Opal and Bolin.

"Bolin, I'd like to introduce Tahni, who will be your new student."

Tahni was visibly nervous, making the situation even more awkward. Bolin, however, was unfazed. He stuck his hand out over the table to shake with Tahni.

"It's great to formally meet you, Tahni," Bolin said with a smile.

Tahni shook Bolin's hand and replied, "it's great to meet you, too."

A male air acolyte walked by with five bowls of food. He placed a bowl in front of Tenzin, Asami, Korra, Tahni, and the other man. Sanbu gave a loud burp and raised his bowl to the air acolyte.

"Can I have another bowl?" Sanbu asked with a smile.

" _Sanbu_! Where are your manners?" Opal asked, shocked by Sanbu's belching.

Sanbu's smile evaporated as he looked over to his mother, confused. Opal tilted her head, implying that Sanbu correct his mistake. Sanbu made a visible _oh_ with his mouth, then turned back to the air acolyte. He reformed his smile and asked, " _may_ I have another bowl… _please_?"

The air acolyte rolled his eyes then took the bowl from Sanbu and walked away.

Bolin leaned over to Opal and softly commented in her left ear, "it's better than _nothing_."

Opal saw a look of disapproval coming from the unknown man sitting at their table. He was obviously a member of the White Lotus, but that didn't help narrow it down-there were hundreds, if not thousands in the White Lotus.

"And who are _you_?" Opal asked, her annoyance obvious.

"I am the Grand Lotus," the man answered.

"No name?" Opal questioned.

Tenzin interjected and stated, "he has taken the pledge of renouncing his name. He has given his life in its entirety over to the White Lotus, now only going by the term 'Grand Lotus'."

The Grand Lotus was pleased with Tenzin's explanation, but continued anyways.

"As an Air Nomad, you must understand that renouncing all individuality is key to fully serving a group," he stated.

Opal rebuked with, " _I_ understand that a group is made up of _individuals_."

Korra, attempting to diffuse the situation, said, "I guess there are many ways of looking at how a group works best."

Opal was shocked that only _now_ she realized that Korra and Asami were among them.

"Anyways," Opal stated, changing the conversation. "How have you and Asami been doing?"

"We've been doing alright. We're glad to be back in Republic City for the first time in a couple years," Korra answered, visibly relaxing.

Asami added, "We're looking forward to getting the company's factories back to making vehicles. They probably won't need to be making building materials for flood prevention anymore."

"Glad to hear it," Opal replied, smiling for the first time that evening.

Korra continued, "yeah, it's going to great to build something other than walls for a change."

"I didn't know that you and Asami ran a company," Tahni stated, being surprised in a good way for once.

Asami's left eyebrow rose.

"Yeah, me and Korra run Future Industries. Before the supermoon, the company was focused on vehicle manufacturing. Unfortunately, we had to switch our focus once the tides started to rise."

"Lots of things had to change once the tides started to rise," Tenzin added with a soft sigh. "I have to admit. Ever since we added the walls to keep out the water, I've missed the sight of the ocean."

Tahni looked down at his food. He picked up the wooden fork that next to the bowl.

"Maybe we should eat," Tahni suggested.


End file.
